


A Whole Lotta Woman

by tarthserjaime



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, gwendolaj
Genre: Basically Just Smut, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Co-workers, F/M, I’m jUsT a wHoLe LoTtA wOmAn, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, antis don’t interact, baby oil, smut is what i do best i guess, soft Nikolaj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthserjaime/pseuds/tarthserjaime
Summary: No more strength training 4-5 times a week, no more cardio, no more meal plans. Even though Gwen has has a luxurious return to her norm of fancy dinners/take out, days taking the train to the beach, and movie marathons, she finds it’s backfired on her. At least, in her opinion.
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	A Whole Lotta Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahoftarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahoftarth/gifts).



> I wasn’t listening to music when I wrote this particular fic, but since I usually attribute a song to my smut, I’d say this one is 
> 
> Nothing’s Gonna Hurt You Baby - Cigarettes After Sex
> 
> Antis just keep scrolling pls

A Whole Lotta Woman

Nikolaj looked up from his menu and scanned the sea of people moving down the street for Gwen’s face.  
It was the first time he was meant to see Gwen since the end of Game of Thrones over two months earlier and he thought if he had to wait another moment to hear Gwen’s voice beyond the limits of a cell phone he might have an aneurysm. Though they hadn’t meant to go this long without seeing each other, their schedules made it inevitable. Eventually, as life in Copenhagen kicked back into full swing, Nikolaj was able to sneak off to his LA residence alone. 

He finally located her in the crowd. A sight for sore eyes, she seemed to float a few inches above the heads of most of those who walked by the quaint cafe. He watched as she entered with her massive suitcase rolling behind her and took off her giant sunglasses before scanning the shop to find him. 

“I thought you’d never make it.” He teased. 

Gwen tossed her leather bag into the booth and plopped down after it, crossing her legs and hooking her right foot around his calf. It was the smallest gesture— few of the seats were occupied by an older crowd in this coffeehouse anyhow; little, if any attention was paid to them. 

“God, I know, the paps just so happened to be at my terminal when I landed.” She tucked her hair behind her ear and rewrapped her coat around her body, hardly stopping to look up at her date. 

Nikolaj couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow after he scanned her up and down. The collar of a white button up shirt peeked out from behind her drapey tan trench coat. He could hardly find an inch of skin beyond her wrists and face. 

“Is this a fashion thing that I just don’t know about? Wearing a coat and pants in 35 degree weather?” 

Gwen didn’t bother to look up from her menu. “It was nippy in Heathrow.” She rebuttaled, almost too readily. 

Before Nikolaj could argue, the waitress made her way over to their booth. 

Nikolaj started to order an Irish cream coffee and salted caramel scones for the both of them, as in his opinion and certainly Gwen’s, it was never too early to get a bit tipsy. 

Before the waitress could scribble down their orders, Gwen interjected. 

“Actually I’ll have a blonde flat white, non-fat. And no scone, thank you.” She shot her annoyed glances towards Nikolaj for ordering for her without asking, although he oftentimes ordered for her when they were out, anyway. 

Nikolaj was a bit irritated at first, noting in his head the opportunity to make a joke about the name of her drink but staying quiet instead. Over the course of their little date, as Gwen sipped from her miserable looking little coffee and complained about finding good new work, the heatwaves in London, and how she felt Giles’s new obsession with Renaissance era fashion was a bit pretentious, Nikolaj had come to a realization that put a pit in his stomach. He stopped chewing his scone. 

Gwen, who was absentmindedly rubbing his leg with her foot, stopped. “What?”

Nikolaj swallowed his mouthful slowly before he spoke. “Um, nothing. I was just thinking that when we get back to my place maybe we could.. well it’s been a few months and I— I miss you.” The quietest phone sex wasn’t cutting it anymore. Weeks of cumming into his cupped hand to the sound of Gwen’s moans over facetime as his estranged wife lay (un?)knowingly in the next room wasn’t the same as getting to feel, smell, and taste Gwen uninterruptedly. 

Gwen flushed red. “Oh,” she took a sip of her coffee and put her phone down. “I don’t know, Nikolaj. I have a bit of work to do even in LA...” She let her voice trail off with no real explanation. 

Nikolaj felt a pit in his stomach. The layers of baggy clothing, refusing alcohol, and not wanting to be intimate with him were obvious signs. He looked down at his Irish coffee, from which he’d only taken two sips, and began to feel sick. 

“You don’t have to pout about it.” Gwen muttered, watching his body language quickly change. Nikolaj couldn’t find anything else to say. 

After a bit of convincing, Gwen allowed Nikolaj to drive his rental car back to his house only because he pointed out he’d only had 2 sips from his coffee.  
His hands were sweating profusely on the steering wheel of the BMW, but Gwen didn’t seem to notice. 

“And so I told her that she should never go out again with a guy who takes her to the cinema on a first date. Not only is it extremely pedestrian, but for anyone who is above the age of twenty two, it’s downright juvenile.” Gwen was passionately bagging on her friend’s taste in men while Nikolaj quietly built his courage for the next red light. 

His thoughts were racing so quickly that he could hardly listen to whatever it was Gwen was on about. As he sped through the LA metro area, Nikolaj saw the light in front of him turn yellow. He felt his heart skip a beat in his chest, easing his foot on the brake as the light turned red. 

“But don’t get me wrong it was definitely a revolutionary point in the elegance and dignity the French began to instill in their gowns, but still, it’s modern application is particularly limi—“

“Are you pregnant?” Nikolaj didn’t take his eyes off the red traffic light in front of him as he asked the question in the quietest possible voice. 

His question was heard. Gwen stopped and turned to Nikolaj, shocked. “What?” Nikolaj watched her face and neck flush again as she pulled her small bag over her lap. 

Green light. 

“Because if you are we can figure it out. I know it’s been a pretty long time since I changed a nappy but it shouldn’t be hard to relearn and—“

“Christ, Nikolaj, I’m not bloody pregnant.” Gwen snapped in a low voice, not daring to look away from the people passing by in her window. 

The tension in the car was suddenly palpable. Though Nikolaj was relieved that Gwen wasn’t pregnant, it seemed he’d shot himself in the foot yet again. 

As they drove out of the city and towards West Hollywood, Nikolaj sought to ease the mood. 

“I’m sorry,” He started, expecting Gwen to say something, anything, but she said nothing.

When they arrived to Nikolaj’s residence, after scanning the area for paparazzi, Gwen trailed Nikolaj inside as he held open the door. Normally, she’d walk around, noting any new additions to his place and making small talk before making herself comfortable on his couch and beckoning him over to share a kiss. Today she stood stiffly in the middle of his living room, luggage beside her, scrolling though Instagram. Nikolaj sighed and walked around her to sit down on the couch himself. 

“Gwen, I’m sorry. I wasn’t implying that you look pregnant, I can hardly see what you look like at all under that damn coat.” He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the tips of his ears warm up and redden. “I just thought that maybe, since you weren’t drinking, and the coat, and you didn’t want to have sex with me I thought...” 

Gwen turned around to face him, and put away her phone. Her face had softened now, and she only seemed to be slightly embarrassed. Nikolaj took this as a cue to continue.

“I haven’t seen you in over two months, and it’s been even longer since we— y’know.” Gwen stood over him and watched him squirm, slightly amused. “When we did, we did it a lot, for several weeks. In a lot of places,” He looked up at her and gave a small smirk. Gwen rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but smile. She took off her coat and laid it gently over the coffee table, setting her bag down on top of it before sitting next to Nikolaj and slipping one of her long legs into his lap. 

“I haven’t seen you in months, and the first personal question you ask when you see me is whether or not I’m pregnant?” Her tone was accusatory but her eyes told him she was joking. 

Nikolaj laughed softly and weaved his arm around Gwen’s shoulders, pulling her closer. “Well when you put it that way it just sounds mean.” He kissed her forehead gently, and then she looked up so that their lips met. She looked at his for a moment before leaning in. Their lips touched tenderly at first, but quickly melted into each other. He still remembered the softness of her lips against his, but to feel them on his again formed an indescribable warmth in his chest. It was as if he’d found water in the desert, and knew he needed more.

Nikolaj’s hands traveled the length of Gwen’s leg and ended up at the top button of her shirt, where he worked on unbuttoning it. Quickly, she pulled away from the kiss and put her hands over his. 

“Wait,” 

Nikolaj stopped and looked at her, pulling his hands away. He felt a bit dejected as he adjusted his boner in his pants. “What’s wrong?”

Gwen sighed and looked away for a moment, before grabbing Nikolaj’s hands and pulling them into her lap. “I miss you, Nikolaj. A- And I want you, but,”

The “but” put a knot in Nikolaj’s stomach. Gwen adjusted the way she sat on the couch. He watched as she struggled visibly against her pride.

Finally, she found the words. “Since filming stopped, training and my meal plan stopped.” 

Gwen fidgeted with her fingers in her lap, the embarrassment returning to her face. “I hadn’t really been paying attention to it until I saw myself in a gossip mag only a few weeks ago under the headline ‘Brienne of Tarts’.” Nikolaj stifled a smirk. He knew better. 

“It was this awful picture of me in a basic black maxi dress, but from the side I looked.. I just genuinely looked pregnant, for lack of a better word. It was terrible.” Nikolaj watched as she gestured with her hands to explain her situation, and he began to feel even worse for asking her if she was pregnant. 

“That’s when I weighed myself and I realized I’ve gained a stone and a half in six months. I feel absolutely massive, Nikolaj. So yes, I do wear baggier clothes and layers and less form fitting dresses.” She frowned. “I’ve hired a dietitian and all, but it’s just embarrassing. I’ve been avoiding you, yes, because I don’t want you to see me like this. I know I can be vain and perhaps this is ridiculous, but Nikolaj, even she’s the opposite of this; petite, thin, brunette..” Her voice trailed off as she instinctively moved her arms in front of her stomach. 

Nikolaj knew instantly who “she” was. The thought of Gwen comparing herself to his estranged wife made his heart ache dully. He wanted to show her exactly how much he loved her, regardless of how her body looked. He sat back on the couch, unsure of how to console Gwen at first. “Well I have no idea how much weight a stone and a half is, Gwen, but you look no less beautiful to me right now.” He scooted closer to her, trying to read her face. 

Gwen rolled her eyes and fought a little smile. “Like 10 kilos maybe, Nikolaj. I’m nearly 94kg, as in I weigh more than you.” She sounded as if she’d just come to that realization for herself. “Don’t even begin doting on me to try to make me feel better. I just need to get rid of it. I didn’t have an Irish coffee with you earlier because I thought maybe we’d have wine this evening.” 

“You’re not hearing me, Gwen.” Nikolaj sat up. Leaning forward, he grabbed Gwen’s button up shirt on either side of the collar and tore it down the middle. Gwendoline shrieked as the buttons popped off and skittered across the wooden floor in all directions. 

What was underneath made Nikolaj’s cock throb in his jeans. Gwen’s shirt gave way to a lacy black bra, the cups nearly full to the brim. 

“Fuck..” He mumbled under his breath, moving his thumb gently over the arch of the cup. Gwen’s breathing grew deeper and faster as her face and chest began to redden. “How many times to I have to tell you to stop ripping my shirts?” She half-whispered, making a futile attempt to cover herself with what was left of it. Nikolaj moved her arms out of the way with force. “Would you stop that?” He growled. 

It was a beautiful sexual dynamic they had; both being “switches”, they both had a natural pattern of submission and dominance that was unspoken. Gwen in particular melted under the authority of Nikolaj when he aggressively demanded what he wanted. 

Nikolaj suddenly stood up, triggering Gwen to sit up and draw her knees to her chest. “What are you-“ In one swift movement, Nikolaj had tucked his arms underneath Gwen’s knees and back and swooped her up from the couch. Gwen shrieked again. “Put me down! I know you’re trying to make a point, Nikolaj, but I’m too heavy for this!” 

“I’m strong enough.” He argued. She kicked her long legs in protest and scolded Nikolaj for picking her up so quickly. She could behave like such a brat when she was submissive. 

Nikolaj clutched her tighter. “Quiet,” He demanded. “I’m going to take you up to the bedroom and show you exactly how beautiful you are.” Gwen’s body eased and she looked up at him as he carried her towards the stairs. Though she wasn’t the heaviest weight he’d lifted by far, he focused on not making any movements or sounds that might suggest that lifting her was a challenge whatsoever. Nikolaj expected her to say something sweet as he carried her up the winding modern staircase. 

“If you give yourself a hernia carrying me like an infant, I’m not taking you to A&E.” Gwen warned. Nikolaj rolled his eyes. “Can you just let me take care of you?”  
Though she’d never admit it, Nikolaj knew that being carried by him gave Gwen a bit of a flutter; both in her chest and in her underwear. 

He set her down gently on the California king bed. He’d already changed the sheets to the silk set she liked, and put all of the family photos he had around the room in the hall closet, leaving only the ones of him with his daughters. No distractions, he thought. Leaning in around her, Nikolaj kissed Gwen tenderly, drawing a soft moan from her lips. “Stay here.” He whispered and sat up. 

Gwen leaned back on her elbows and frowned as Nikolaj walked into the connecting bathroom. Shuffling through the contents of his vanity drawers, Nikolaj finally found the baby oil. He walked back in with it in his hand. The minute Gwen saw the oil, her face changed.

“Absolutely not.” She resisted firmly, shaking her head dramatically. Nikolaj sat down at the edge of the bed and took his shirt off. “Will you at least give it a chance?” Gwen frowned, ignoring his Roman statuesque figure. “Why? So I can look like a greased pig? No, Nikolaj.” She insisted, wrapping her shirt back around her. Nikolaj had enough. 

“Will you stop talking about yourself that way Gwen? It’s not funny. You’ve gained ten fucking kilograms, the world isn’t over. I don’t know what fashion modeling body image bullshit he and your friends are telling you but you look absolutely beautiful to me, and I want to fuck you covered in baby oil so I can watch your tits shine when you bounce on my cock.” Elegantly put, he thought. He softened his tone. “Please, Gwen, I want to rub oil on every inch of your body with my hands. I want to feel you.” 

Nikolaj watched as Gwen blinked away the tears in the corners of her eyes and laid back, relaxing her posture. “I can’t believe I found that to be endearing.” She muttered. Nodding slightly, she gave him permission to take her when she had no words to do so. 

Nikolaj threw the bottle of baby oil on the bed and went to work, first kissing her lips deep and long, making sure to kiss where the tears flowed from the corners of her eyes to her temples, before moving downward. Removing her torn shirt, and then unhooking her bra after a few moments of fidgeting, he freed Gwen’s breasts. They were fuller and rounder than he remembered them. He took one into his mouth, running his tongue over her nipple as he pinched the other one and rolled it in between his fingers. Gwen let out a drawn out moan and writhed, reaching to unbutton her slacks and relieve the ache of her clit. Nikolaj grabbed her wrist with his free hand and pinned it back at her side, making her huff gently. 

She was flushed now, in all of her red, splotchy, flustered beauty. Leaving hickeys on the underside of her breasts, Nikolaj took his time moving down her torso, paying special attention to her stomach. “Nikolaj, you don’t have to..” She whispered, squirming under his lips. He looked up to find her eyes filled with tears yet again. Nikolaj shook his head. “I want to, Gwendoline. Let me show you.” She nodded slightly, the tears jetting quietly down her face. He returned his focus to her stomach, before skimming lower and freeing her of her trousers. When he did this, he unbuckled his own and freed himself as well, leaving them to pool on the floor together. His cock was tented in his briefs. He took his time with each leg, leaving a trail of pink and purple love bites on her soft inner thighs before kissing all the way to her ankle and back. 

What was left was her pussy, soaked through the fabric of her black lace panties. A matching set, he thought. Even if Gwen was feeling self so conscious about having sex, she still wore a matching set. He hooked his fingers under the taut waistline of the panties and slipped them down the length of her legs, flinging them over toward the door. Before him was something he’d missed so much he couldn’t put it into words. He thought of Gwen’s pussy squeezing his cock tightly, not realizing he’d made a spot in his own underwear from his pre-cum.

Looking up at Gwen, he rubbed her labia with his middle finger before dipping it deep inside of her. He watched her back arch in an attempt to move his finger inside her. Nikolaj added another and built a rhythm inside her, hooking his fingers around her g-spot and letting her coat them. “How does that feel, Love?” He asked, digging deeper. Gwen let out a sharp cry. “So good..” She whined, hardly containing her pleasure. It must’ve been so long since anyone touched her the right way, he thought. 

Nikolaj quickly withdrew his fingers, making Gwen’s hips roll when they were left without. “Stand.” He ordered, rising from his kneeling posture and ditching his underwear. She obeyed begrudgingly, bringing herself off the bed and into a hunched, awkward posture. He reached over and grabbed the baby oil from off the bed, opening the lid and standing behind Gwen. Nikolaj watched the goosebumps form on the back of her neck when he pressed his cock to her ass, pouring the oil into his palm. “A model as brilliant as you should know how to stand with confidence, Miss Christie.” He whispered in her ear. Gwen stiffened for a moment before melting into his body, making him groan. 

Nikolaj rubbed his hands together, full of slick oil, and started with his right hand on her neck. Gwen’s gasp was soft and strained as he tightened his grip on her throat. Slowly, and with both hands, he trailed his way down her chest, gripping her breasts firmly. “They’re beautiful.” He whispered, massaging them with his fingers. He moved how her rib cage to her stomach, maintaining his firmness. “This is what has you so upset about yourself, Gwen?” He asked in her ear, tracing gentle lines around her navel. She gave a slight nod with closed eyes, wincing as his hands traced backward to her slight love handles.

“This, all of this, is you Gwen. It’s absolutely perfect.” He felt the texture of a few small stretch marks a his fingertips. “You’re incredible. Not just your body but your mind. I know I sound fucking cliche but hear me out, I love every piece of you, from your laugh, to your ass, to those giant fucking sunglasses you wear over those big blue eyes, and the way that you snap at me in the morning. Gaining or losing weight doesn’t make you any less brilliant. It doesn’t make you any less Gwen.” 

As he ran his thumbs up her spine, noting the softness and give where there once was corded muscle, he felt her body heave. Gwen couldn’t help but cry. “Stop it, please.” Her voice buckled. “You’re being too kind.” Nikolaj kissed her cheek, watching the LA sunset dance in shades of gold across Gwen’s glimmering shoulders through the blinds. 

“I’m not being too kind Gwen, I’m being honest.” He slid his hand down over her pussy, rubbing the oil through the stubble on her labia before breaking through with his fingers to reach her clit. Gwen bit her lip through her tears, and reached behind her to give his cock a long, firm stroke, making him groan throatily in her ear. “Let me fix that.” She whispered back, licking her lips now. Nikolaj was so tempted to oblige, hypnotized by the circles she ran around the head of his cock with her thumb, but he had to focus. “Not tonight. I have a job to do.” He moved her hand and continued down her body, singing praises and rubbing firmly from her thighs, to her knees and calves. He tried to do her feet even, but Gwen refused. Soon, though, she was covered from neck to ankles in oil. 

“Fuck..” Nikolaj watched her crawl back on the bed and arch her back, per his orders. Her pussy was soaked, a large dribble of cum threatening to drip onto the sheets from her clit. It didn’t matter if it did, anyway, the sheets were soaked a dark red from oil transfer wherever Gwen laid. She threw her hands across her lower back, eagerly waiting for them to be restrained, and slowly waived her ass in the air. 

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret, Gwen.” Nikolaj warned, stroking his cock. Gwen turned to smirked at him from where shed pushed her own head into the bed. “What, like this?” She reached around and dipped three of her thin, nimble fingers inside herself, curling them and fucking herself roughly. It was enough to knock the cum loose, and it oozed in a slow sticky trail onto the sheets as Gwen cried out expletives from the sudden assault on her g-spot. 

Nikolaj couldn’t take it anymore, the sound of her rhymtic squelching filled him with such an urge that he tore her fingers from inside of her and pinned her wrists behind her back with his left hand, pressing her head into the mattress with his right. They’d been fucking raw for three years now on a code of honesty, trust, and Plan B, and today was no different. He was inside her, filling her, stretching her so quickly it made her gasp. “Fuck, Nikolaj, easy..” She growled, trying to pull away a bit. Nikolaj pressed forward, making her legs shake. “I warned you.” He pressed, reminding himself of their safe word. Luckily, Gwen met the challenge with open legs. “Oh god,” She whined, “You warned me. Fuck me hard please, Nik.” 

Nikolaj wasn’t one to disappoint. With her arms pinned and her head pressed into the mattress, Gwen had no way of easing the blow of his long, even, and fast strokes. She shouted anything she could think of (which wasn’t much), his name, how good it felt, how long she’d been waiting for this, all of it. She was a mess, hair stuck to her sweaty forehead and draped all around her, so much so that she could hardly see. Nikolaj didn’t dare ease up, feeling her walls contract over him as he filled her to the hilt over and over again. Gwen’s nipples grazed the satin sheets every time he pounded into her, the blissful stimulus thickening the web of cum from her pussy to the bed. “Don’t stop, please God, don’t stop.” She begged him. Nikolaj watched as his cock grew wetter with every stroke. Her skin was so soft under his touch, it drove him insane. 

The pattern of muscle contraction inside of her changed, and Nikolaj noticed Gwen clamp her fingers around her thumbs in both hands. “I’m gonna fucking cum,” she groaned. “Please God Nikolaj can I cum?” He smiled, biting his lip. She remembered to ask for permission. “Of course you can cum, Elskede.” He panted, speeding up his rhythm. Gwen whined in response to the change in speed, curving her spine. She came hard, twitching violently as Nikolaj released his hand from her head to roughly rub her clit until she couldn’t take it. When Nikolaj pulled out, he could see Gwen was already exhausted. Nikolaj smiled innocently, wiping the sweat off his brow as she rolled over. 

“If you don’t mind, dear, we aren’t done.” He said calmly, his cock slick with cum and rock hard before him. She huffed jokingly, before moving to line up with his body. Nikolaj brought his hands up to the backs of her knees, pinning them in place. From here they could both watch as he fucked her. With the head of his cock pushing at the entrance to her pussy, Nikolaj looked up and locked eyes with Gwen, whose eyes were glossy from the ‘just fucked’ feeling. “I want you to feel me as deeply as possible.” He was quiet, and yet direct. Gwen nodded her head submissively. “Don’t stop until you cum.” She added, giving him a dark, hungry look. “Fill me up.” She mouthed. Nikolaj clenched his jaw. Fuck. Did she have to say that?

He wasted no time pushing into her, once again, making them both sigh with dizzy pleasure. He wanted to take it slowl this time, to make Gwen feel every inch. “Rub your clit.” He ordered her. “Slowly.” Gwen obeyed eagerly, looking up at him while she made small circles, rolling her wrist. Her eyes closed slowly as he started to move, and a moan was pulled from her parted lips. “Deeper. Please Nikolaj.” She begged. This was uncharacteristic of Gwen, but he attributed it to how long they’d been apart. He brought her knees up to the sides of her head and began stroking into her again. Gwen gasped instinctively to fight the pressure she was feeling inside, feeling him nearly push on her cervix. She hastened the speed of her rubbing on her clit, making the sharp pleasure melt into bliss.

Every stroke was a fight against cumming for Nikolaj. He wanted to be here, close to her, deep inside of her, for as long as possible, but he felt himself getting closer every time he moved an inch. It was almost as if Gwen knew, because her sapphire eyes fluttered open for a moment. “Cum with me, Love.’ She beckoned, speeding up the rubbing of her clit. Her eyes rolled back for a moment and she bit her lip hard, “Fill me up and let it drip out of me.” Nikolaj could hardly believe what he was hearing. This definitely wasn’t Gwen’s style of dirty talk, but he wasn’t about to complain. He picked up the pace a bit, drilling her slowly and listening to the ‘slap’ of their skin. 

It wasn’t long before Nikolaj felt his balls tighten, and his cock started to throb. Simultaneously, Gwen’s pussy began to contract again. Strained, he reached out one hand to wrap tightly around her slippery neck, restricting her blood flow. Gwen came moments later, silently, but so strongly. The feeling milked Nikolaj’s cock and he spilled into her, groaning loudly as he pressed himself to her. She dug her fingernails into his arm, seemingly still riding out her orgasm as she thrusted towards him to feel every drop of his. Slowly, they came down together. “Jesus Christ, Gwen.” Nikolaj sighed dramatically, rolling off to the side of her. He pulled her body in close, drawing the comforter up over them, and kissed her again; sucking on her bottom lip as they pulled away.

Gwen cuddled up to him, tracing soft circles into his chest, burying her head in the crook of his neck. “Did you say all of those things just so you could fuck me?” She rasped with what was left of her voice, breaking the warm silence. She couldn’t help it, her insecurity getting the best of her in the moment. Nikolaj wrapped his other arm around her and rubbed her shoulder with his thumb. “Of course not, Gwen. We fucked so that I could make you feel what I was saying.” 

Gwen gave him a small smile and breathed in is scent, bringing her leg in over his. “Thank you, darling. Genuinely.” She insisted. “I love you.” She added quietly, her eyes already closed. The sun was setting over LA. Nikolaj felt himself blush. “I love you too, Gwendoline.” 

After a few moments of watching her rest, Nikolaj felt his stomach grumble. “Hey, um, Gwen, we never really ate. Should I order a pizza, or..” Gwen sighed and rolled over, “I’m still on a diet.” She reminded him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t forget to comment, it really helps me stay motivated when I see whether or not someone’s liked my work :)


End file.
